


15 Months

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is reactivated to the Navy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the lovely people who take the time to comment on stories](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+lovely+people+who+take+the+time+to+comment+on+stories).



> I'm a bit embarrassed to be publishing another story so soon but this idea came to me last night and poured out of me. I hope you enjoy it.

June

Danny stood on the tarmac and watched the plane until it was a dot on the horizon. He was here alone as he’d asked to be. He hadn’t wanted anyone else to be here for the goodbye. He had to learn to be alone. To be without Steve.

They had married six weeks ago. The call from the Navy came one week ago. Steve standing in his office holding the phone against his chest and staring at Danny through the glass walls. The expression on Steve’s face…Danny knew, he just knew.

Danny turned and walked back to the car.


	2. July

Fireworks exploded in the sky above him, shards of colour reflecting in the sparkling eyes around him. He was a Navy husband. Today was a day for patriotism. He didn’t feel very patriotic tonight. He knew it was wrong. Steve was doing his duty but sometimes Danny hated that duty and hated the people who told him he should be proud to give up his husband, to let him go off and be killed. Maybe he was selfish. He didn’t want to be a monument to the courage of the military family. He just wanted Steve home. Where he belonged.


	3. August

August

Danny blew out the candles on his cake and smiled up at his daughter and his friends. They’d insisted on a party – a small one. Each brought gifts but none could bring the gift he truly wanted. 

Danny laughed at the hula tie Grace gave him, at the loud Hawaiian shirt Kono gave him, at the shave ice gift certificate from Kamekona. But when Chin turned on the computer screen and Steve’s smiling face appeared on it, Danny laughed with joy, then with tears.

“Happy birthday baby,” Steve whispered roughly. 

Danny touched the screen as Steve did.


	4. September

September

“I wish I didn’t have to go back to school,” Grace sighed as her father pulled up to the front doors. “I wish I could stay home with you.”

“I have to work Monkey. You’d be home alone.”

“You need me with you Danno. You need me to take care of you. Until Steve comes back.”

Danny smiled and leaned over the centre console and kissed his baby girl on the forehead.

“Uncle Chin, Uncle Lou and Auntie Kono will take care of me during the day. You can take care of me at night. OK?”

Grace nodded happily.


	5. October

October

“Should we call Steve? He would want to know.”

“The doctor said he’d be fine. His life is not in danger and he will recover fully.”

Kono picked up Danny’s limp, cool hand and held it tight.

“If he had died. If Steve couldn’t get here in time…”

“He didn’t though,” Chin replied, sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed. “He didn’t die. He’s going to get better.”

“Maybe they’d send Steve home if we told them what happened.”

Chin looked up at his cousin and shook his head.

“Danny wouldn’t want that, not like that.”


	6. November

“I made another drawing to put into the care package for Steve.”

Grace held the multi-coloured beach scene in front of her proudly.

“He’ll love it baby.”

“If he’s in the desert somewhere he won’t be able to put it up.”

“He’ll find a way to keep it safe.”

“I wish we could send him a turkey.”

“Me too. A whole Thanksgiving dinner.”

“With a pie and everything,” Grace laughed. It was a good sound.

“Think he’d share it with his team?”

“Yes, but he’d keep the drumsticks for himself. And maybe the pie.”

Danny snorted and nodded. 

“He would.”


	7. December

December

Grace tore the wrapping paper from the gift and pulled the lid off the box.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered in awe.

“What is it?” asked Kono, her voice as excited as a child’s.

“I-I’m not sure.”

“What does Steve say in the card?” Danny instructed.

Grace pulled the cheery Christmas card from its envelope.

“He said it’s a silk Salwar Kameez. He bought it in a bazaar in Delhi. He says he loves me and he misses me.”

Grace pulled the shimmering red and gold fabric from the box. She pressed her face into it and burst into tears.


	8. January

January

“What a beautiful place,” Clara Williams enthused as she stood on the beach next to her son. “You belong here.”

Steve kept giving gifts from afar. The details of the flight to Hawaii had appeared in Clara’s email 10 days ago.

“I do,” Danny agreed softly. “It took me a long time to realize it but this is where I was meant to be. This is home.”

“Even though its sand covered and pineapple infested?” Clara teased lightly.

“Even then,” Danny smiled. He looked back at the house and could almost imagine his husband standing at the grill. “Even then.”


	9. February

February

Valentine’s Day was stupid. Danny had always believed that. A day manufactured by greeting card companies and candy companies to sell more product. It was designed to give married people stress and make single people feel bad. He’d hated it when he’d been married to Rachel. It meant nothing. The people you love should know you love them every day, not just on February 14.

Danny opened the mail box and his heart sank. It was stupid. Where would Steve get a Valentine’s Day card where he was – wherever that was? Danny opened the front door and entered the house.


	10. March

March

“We’re going to have cake on your birthday,” Grace told Steve, his image flickering and freezing on the tenuous Skype connection.

“Make sure it has butter cream frosting, that’s my favourite.”

“Is chocolate your favourite too?” Grace asked, knowing it wasn’t. It was hers.

“Absolutely.”

“I couldn’t find anything to send you for your birthday,” Grace continued.

“That’s ok.”

“So I thought I could call you dad from now on. Would that be an OK birthday present?”

Steve’s image had frozen again. Only his voice could be heard.

“That would be…” Steve cleared his voice roughly. “The best present ever.”


	11. April

April

“I’m pleased with how Five-0 is being run,” the Governor sat on the corner of his desk and smiled down at Danny.

“Thank you, sir.” Danny replied, shifting in the chair he was convinced was designed to be uncomfortable on purpose.

“Not that I had any doubts of course.”

‘Of course,’ Danny thought snidely. 

“But it’s always difficult when spouses work together. We weren’t sure if it would work out, you and Steve being married and then, well, Steve having to leave. I wasn’t sure if you could handle, you know, the emotions.”

“I’m handling it,” Danny replied testily.


	12. May

May

“He’s fine,” the disembodied voice over the phone assured Danny in a clipped, business-like tone. “He was injured but he’s fine now. No permanent damage.”

“Injured how? Where?” Danny demanded. Chin’s hand on his shoulder keeping him from shouting.

Papers rustled in the background. 

“The upper arm apparently. He was treated at a field hospital. There was a slight infection. Treated him with IV antibiotics.”

“I want to see him. I want to speak to him. Get him on Skype with me.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Williams but your husband is already on another op. He’s incommunicado.”

“But I…”

“I’m sorry.”


	13. June

June

“I don’t really want to have a party, not without Steve here.” Grace confided softly as her father pulled the covers over her.

Danny sat down on the side of the bed.

“Steve would want you to. He’d want you to have fun with your friends.”

“It doesn’t seem right. He’s not having any fun where he is.”

Danny smiled softly at his little girl.

“He’s always happy if he knows you’re happy.”

Grace sighed and her eyes drifted away, no longer meeting Danny’s.

“I wish he could come home. That’s all I want for my birthday.”

“I know baby.”


	14. July

July

“You must be so proud,” the woman informed Danny as he climbed down off the podium.

He had been asked to make a speech about military families for the Fourth of July. Their pride in their loved ones who serve. The first member of a same-sex couple to be given the honour.

Danny could hardly hear her over the noise and music.

“I am.”

“Your husband is a hero.”

“He is,” Danny smiled. “They all are.”

“We owe them so much.”

Danny nodded. It was true. Sometimes he resented it but it was true. And he was proud of Steve.


	15. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your toothbrush ready. It's very sweet.

August

“Happy birthday baby.”

Steve stood in the middle of the bullpen wearing CUU's and looking healthy and whole and alive.

Danny stared at him for a long moment.

“M-my birthday is next week,” he choked.

Steve shrugged, tears brimming in his eyes.

“I didn’t think you’d mind.”

Danny stifled the sob as he ran to him, threw himself against him, melted into him, as he felt those strong arms encircling him once more, as he heard the soft, whispered reassurances and felt the hot tears on his shoulder.

And Danny held him. His Steve. His husband, his lover, his soldier.

 

The end.


End file.
